<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t kiss these lips by Shinedown204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176005">Can’t kiss these lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204'>Shinedown204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rare Pairings, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred and Semiramis are girlfriends, Mordred is a smoker but Semiramis isn't because she wants Mordred to break her bad habit. At first she laughs it off but when Semiramis starts to bargain sex Mordred becomes a bit more serious now. Everytime Mordred smokes she dosen’t get to fuck herand will refuse to kiss her for the whole day. On this night Mordred gave in to temptation and snuck a cigarette outside while semiramis was still sleeping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mordred | Saber of Red &amp; Semiramis | Assassin of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t kiss these lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m a huge sucker for the rarer and unusual pairings but uh yeah shorter than usual compared to my other ones.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold breeze swept across the bedroom, Semiramis groggily opened her eyes looking for the clock on their nightstand. “2:45 A.M,” It read. Rubbing her eyes she looked beside her, Mordred was missing, she then saw a shadow cast along the floor and traced it back to the porch attached to their room. There she saw a dark figure leaning across the railing with the sliding door open. Semiramis adjusted her golden eyes to see a faint orange glow near the person’s face smoke emitting off of it.</p>
<p>“Mordred?” At the sound of her name being called she turned to see her girlfriend had awoken  and caught her smoking again. She took her time and stamped out the cigarette, she went back inside closing the sliding door. She wore nothing but a white tank top with black panties.</p>
<p>“Why are you up so late? And what did I say about you smoking?” With a hint of irritation and anger in her voice.</p>
<p>“Sorry babe, I couldn’t help it. Besides it’s been 2 weeks and a new record.” Mordred casually answered. Mordred got on her side of the bed pulling the blanket over them. Before lying down on the bed Mordred dove in for a goodnight kiss. Only to be stopped by a hand covering her mouth, slightly surprised Mordred tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You don’t get to kiss these lips after smoking.” Semiramis scowled.</p>
<p>Mordred looked at Semiramis’s lips then quickly at her crotch and smirked over the hand covering her mouth.</p>
<p>“I can’t kiss those lips, right?” Semiramis gave a confused look giving Mordred the opportunity to go under the covers and force her face in between Semiramis’s legs.</p>
<p>“H-Hey!” She didn’t get the chance to protest as Mordred placed a long exaggerated wet kiss on Semi’s black lacy panties.</p>
<p>“Ngghh...” Semi tried to suppress a moan much to Mordred’s amusement, Mordred doubled her efforts and used her teeth to pull her panties down. Mordred dove in sucking on Semiramis’s clit earning a surprised half gasp half moan.</p>
<p>“Y-You don- don’t get to k-kiss th-those lips either!” It took Semiramis a great effort to even utter that sentence. Mordred chuckled against Semiramis’s folds sending a shiver up her spine at Mordred’s warm breath. Semiramis moved her hands onto Mordred’s hand pulling off the blanket. Mordred continued to suck on her clit making lewd sucking noises as she did so. Semiramis was unable to control her moans as she started to rock her hips against Mordred’s face. Smirking Mordred redoubled her efforts and aggressively began licking her folds eliciting a scream for Semiramis. </p>
<p>“S-Slow down ngh… mmm,” She tried pushing Mordred’s head away but to no avail she was too lost in pleasure to muster enough strength to actually push her head away. A loud scream filled the room as Semiramis came, Mordred hastily licked up all the juices that came out of Semi’s pussy but she didn’t stop there; she continued to vigorously lick even after Semi had cum.</p>
<p>Semiramis gripped the bed sheets tightly gasping for breath as she was reduced to whimpers and breathless moans as her already very sensitive pussy was being overstimulated by her lover. </p>
<p>“Mmmnn...ngh...hah...f-fuck!” Semiramis struggled to utter as her entire body vibrated as Mordred still showed no signs of slowing down one bit. Semiramis would cum a second time, then a third, and finally a fourth time. Her body jerked violently; she rolled onto her side with Mordred still latched between her legs.</p>
<p>“S-St-Stop stop...” Semiramis uttered out breathless. Thankfully Mordred obeyed this time. Withdrawing from Semiramis’s sweet spot Mordred smirked as she admired her work, Semi’s pussy was covered in her saliva her pink lips all swollen and throbbing. She wiped the excess juice from her mouth with the back of her hand. Semiramis was panting hard and fast, her eyes struggled to stay open as sleep was taking over, she could barely feel Mordred gently close her legs and lie down next to her draping the blanket over the two of them. She felt a light kiss on her cheek before she closed her eyes falling asleep.</p>
<p>“I love you baby,” was the last thing Morderd said before falling asleep herself.</p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>